inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pickle
Pickle, '''labled The Cucumber''', is male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is on Team Chickenleg. Coverage Pickle is a laid-back contestant who has a courageous personality. His courage was shown in The Crappy Cliff and Sugar Rush, when he jumped of the same 60ft cliff, but failed both times, showing his slight stupidity. He has become good friends with Taco, as well as (to a lesser extent) OJ and Bomb. The Crappy Cliff However, when the contestants were given there challenge to jump of the 60ft clfif and try and land in the water and avoid the elephant poop, Pickle was the first to jump off the cliff and claimed he had loads of experiance of jumping off cliff's. However when Pickle finally jumped he failed and landed in the elephant feces. A Lemony Lesson ﻿After Lightbulb & Balloon won the last challenge they got to pick the teams. Pickle was the first to be picked on Balloon's team after Balloon admired his confident clif f jump. Pickle then chose Taco to be on the team which frustrated Balloon as Balloon did not want Taco on the team as he found her extremly useless. Later OJ, Salt & Pepper were also chosen to be on the team. The next challenge was to find the lemon's from the lemon tree and put it into there basket and the team with the most lemon's would win. Balloon then uses Taco to there advantage and kicks her up into the tree. However Taco did not know what to do and Bomby revealed Taco can only talk French and some other words. This made Balloon even more angry so Pickle stood up for Taco and Balloon then cussed at Taco. Pickle then kicked Balloon into the tree and Balloon coulden't find any lemon's in the tree. With only 20 seconds left and Team Epic (Lightbulb's team) having 32 lemon's and Team Chicken Leg (Balloon's team) having 0 lemon's Balloon is furious and he kicks Taco blaming her. This however makes Taco barf out 31 lemon's And then Taco then barf's out 2 more. Time is then up and Taco wins her team the challenge with 33 Lemon's while Team Epic have 32.﻿ The Arena Of Death Pickle did not do much in this episode, but did express disappointment when he saw that Nickel tried to get on a different show. One-Shot Wonder .]]Pickle participated in this challenge by trying to shoot contestants from his team across the gorge. When he shot Salt with Balloon, he tripped over Rocky from BFDI while walking backwards causing the shot to be thrown off. Balloon then demanded for Pickle to launch him, which Pickle expresses doubt will work. However, Pickle reluctantly does so anyway. Of course, it doesn't work, considering Balloon is weightless, so he floats very slowly forward. Pickle calls Balloon an idiot and then said that he could get Taco across, which Taco responded to by randomly saying "Fat cakes!" which Pickle agreed to and saying Balloon was indeed fat, showing his hate of Balloon. Taco then pops Balloon right before he was about to get to the other side of the gorge, which Pickle says is what he gets for calling Taco a bad word. He then offers to help get OJ and Bomb across, but OJ trips and the Chinese food he was carrying hits Bomb, causing him to explode, which sends Pickle flying to the other side of the gorge, allowing him, although slightly injured, to progress into the second round, which was a tug-of-war challenge. Pickle and Taco had to compete against a badly burned and currently inactive Marshmallow, who Pickle giggled at. He then pulled the rope to his side and easily won, saying he couldn't believe that he won for his team and that this was awesome. Considering how easy of a task it was to win, MePhone said "Yeah, it sure is" awkwardly. The Stacker Pickle was not seen at all in this episode, however, a title screen with no animation tells us that he completed his stack of golf balls successfully, got a reward, and was safe from elimination. War De Guacamole When Marshmallow makes Knife fly away with an orange launch pad underneath him that sprang up and made him fly away, Nickel is amazed and asked where she got it. Marshmallow responds that she got it from Wal Mart, and it came with a free cucumber that she takes out, which Pickle takes from her and complements it on "looking mighty fine", even though it's not alive. MePhone says that only 3 people from Team Chicken Leg to compete in the challenge to make it fair for the smaller Team Epic. Pickle is chosen by the computer to participate in the baton relay race challenge. Bomb, about to hand the baton to Pickle, trys to say the sentence "Here! Take the baton!", but gets stuck on the "T" in take for about 15 seconds, allowing Team Epic to catch up. After Bomb finally finishes stuttering, Pickle angrily takes the baton, since now the team has fallen behind. He gets the team back in the lead however as he climbs the ladder much faster than Paintbrush. He jumps down into the guacamole but doesn't emerge. He later appears in the end when MePhone states that all of the members of his team are up for elimination. Sugar Rush Pickle's team lost last episode, so he was up for elimination. At elimination, he voted for Balloon, since he had hated him the most out of everyone, and the rest of his team also voted for Balloon, so Balloon was voted out, and was sent to Idiotic Island. During the challenge, Pickle looked for candy with Taco close behind him. They later found candy in a lake, but it was off a 60 foot cliff. Pickle jumped, and missed the water. He fell into elephant feces surrounding the lake, and Taco jumped after him, and crushed Pickle. They both drowned. MePhone4 announces his team is up for elimination at the end, and they both are up for elimination. 4Seeing The Future MePhone 4S has shot 4 with a gun, but the elimination will still occur with 4S as the new host. Pickle hopes that Salt will be eliminated, stating that the only reason they lost is because she was on a diet. MePhone 4S states that the vote count was a lot less than the previous time, which Pickle states is obvious given the fact that 4S is there, showing he hates the new host. 4S yells at him and calls him a "know-it-all vegetable", which Pickle responds to by saying that he'd rather be a know-it-all then be like him, and calls him a "MeTard". 4S warns Pickle that if he doesn't shut up, he'll multiply his votes by two. Pickle starts to express his thoughts on the subject and 4S announces that his votes have been multiplied. However, he only received 26 votes, which even when multiplied by two is only 52, which is less than all of the other people voters were supposed to vote for. Pickle is happy and eats the cookie he receives for being safe. Pickle later whispers to OJ that he hates 4S, which 4S overhears and yells back that he hates him as well, which is the reason why he poisoned the cookie that he gave him earlier, and for him to prepare to die in the following 4 seconds. Pickle then twitches around randomly until he lays still on the ground. OJ yells at 4S for killing his alliance member, which 4S responds to by asking what he is going to do about. Pickle awakens after the quicksand challenge, as apparently the poison was not strong enough to have him actually die, and he asks what happened. 4S tells him that he is up for elimination, which surprises Pickle, but due to OJ, Marshmallow, and Taco's time traveling, MePhone 4 returns and defeats 4S, reclaiming his position as host on the show. However, Pickle is still up for elimination, as he was one of the three not to cross the quicksand. The Snowdown MePhone asks Pickle, Lightbulb and Bomb if they want to see the new redesigned elimination area, to which they respond yes. MePhone says okay and launches them up to the new area in the sky. Pickle lands on his platform face-flat, but still thinks the place is awesome. The voting was extremely close, but Pickle ended up being safe from elimination by only one vote and Lightbulb was eliminated. Pickle received a candy cane for being safe which hit him in the face. Pickle is sent back down by the tilting platform to participate in the challenge and lands softly in the snow. MePhone announces that the ninth contest is a Christmas tree contest. Pickle points out a great-looking tree, but his team would have to cross a frozen lake to get to it. Pickle asks them if they want to win or not, which leads them to get the tree. However, when they get close enough, it turns out that the tree was actually very small and OJ and Salt deem it as pathetic-looking. Pickle, however, knew that the tree looked like that all along, and sadly says he picked it since he felt like it needed him, similar to what Charlie Brown says in A Charlie Brown Christmas. It turns out that Pickle's team does win, since their tree shows Christmas spirit and evokes a feeling of hope, good will, and joy, which is what Christmas is all about. As a reward for winning the challenge, Pickle's team is then invited to pick an eliminated character onto their team. OJ suggests Paper, but Pickle disagrees. Since the team can't decide, an aggravated MePhone ends up deciding to let the viewers vote instead. Double Digit Desert Pickle doesn't do too much in this episode. Taco shows to Pickle that she can eat a cactus and spits it back out at him, and then yells "SOUR CREAM!". Later, Pickle tries to jump over a cactus, saying "Okay, let's do this!", but fails and lands on top of it, and Taco yells "SOUR CREAM!" once again. He ends up being up for elimination, but is invited by Bomb on the trip around the earth, along with everyone else but Balloon. Aquatic Conflict In the slideshow, Pickle was shown near the Statue of Liberty in a picture. Pickle was safe with 24 votes along with OJ who recieved 29 votes and got bendy straws. Pickle cheered that him, Taco, OJ, and Bomb made it to the Final 8. OJ announces that he's quitting their alliance, which prompts Pickle to ask why. OJ explains he can't stand to work with Bomb anymore. He was seen with Taco getting a mask. Pickle asks how Taco will swim without any arms, and was very surprised when Taco revealed she actually had arms all along. He also comments on how she was talking in fluent English until Taco yells, "SOUR CREAM!" and Pickle observes her brief moment of intelligence had passed. While underwater, Pickle said "Aye Aye, matey! The treasure!" misleading Taco into saying of course they compete on II. Pickle explained it was a pirate reference and Taco replied that his face is a pirate reference, spitting a lemon at Pickle's eye. Pickle yells out in pain, claiming he now can't use his right eye, and Taco suggests he wear an eye patch now and laughs. Crappy Anniversary Pickle is shocked when he hears MePhone4's old voice, stating that the MeTunes update switched his voice a year ago and switching it back makes no sense. Pickle was seen up for elimination and when MePhone4 said he wasn't sure if he wanted to give out the birthday cake to everyone since they had been so rude. Pickle responds with gibberish noises which somehow convince MePhone to give out the cake, and he cheers. Pickle was declared safe with 41 votes. Before the challenge, he was shocked along with OJ and Taco when Marshmallow called everyone idiots and the reason why she called everyone idiots. Pickle expected his harmed vision by Taco in the previous episode would make him do worse in the diving challenge. Taco apologizes by yelling "SORRY CREAM!" which Pickle accepts, but he accidentally falls down the cliff in the process. He actually ends up doing better with his impaired vision, and wins the challenge. Then, Bow puked on Pickle's legs due to spinning too much, and Pickle wipes it away with his foot. Inanimate Smackdown Pickle was seen with Apple and Marshmallow on the bench. When Marshmallow asks it is time to vote, Pickle declared he would vote for Marshmallow for rudely calling everyone idiots in the previous episode, even though she apologized. In the Voting Box, he indeed voted for Marshmallow to be eliminated, stating that he's not an idiot and cited his 43 IQ which is apparently above the average cucumber intelligence level. In the wrestling challenge, he was given boxing gloves as a tool since he won the previous challenge. He expressed excitement at fighting Paper, but Paper seemed bummed out. Since Pickle wanted to have a fun fight, he cheerfully whacked Paper, making him turn evil. Pickle was happy at first that they could now have a real fight until Paper lifted him, beat him up, tore him in two, and threw him out of the wrestling arena. Therefore, Pickle was out of the challenge and up for elimination. The Great Escape In the beginning of the episode, Pickle was seen on a picnic with Taco, in a state of disbelief that they'd made the final 6, and maybe even the final 5. Taco responds with a moronic laugh. MePhone then randomly appears announcing that they better believe someone is about to be eliminated, which Pickle responds that he does, since this happens every episode. MePhone yells at him to shut up. Pickle ends up being safe at elimination despite being in the bottom 2 and receives a boomerang. MePhone later announced the next challenge- MePhone Says. When asked if they needed the rules explained, Pickle raised his hand. He did fine in the challenge up until MePhone said to spit lemons. Taco of course thought the task would be "easy peasy lemon squeezy", but all she could get out was coughing. To her horror, she realized she was out of lemons, and screamed that she was nothing without her citrus. Pickle was also upset at his friend's discomfort and tried to make her feel better. Since Taco won the last challenge, MePhone gave her one pass as a tool. Once MePhone realized the eliminated contestants had escaped, he commanded them to bring them back, and whoever brought the most back would win the challenge. Taco lay flat on her face, uttering a depressed "Sour Cream". Pickle realized how depressed she was and assured her that he'd solve the problem by finding lemons. He looks to the elimination area, lemon trees, and a mud patch. He moronically chooses the mud patch and begins digging for lemons with a shovel. Most of the eliminated contestants ended up landing in "the lemon patch". Pickle explained to MePhone that it was "me and Taco's" which Taco corrected to "Taco and I", briefly angering Pickle. They both ended up having immunity, leaving everyone else up for elimination. Trivia *Pickle has said that he has loads of experience in jumping off cliffs, but it has been shown in his two falls off the Crappy Cliff in Episodes 1 and 7 that he's actually not so good at jumping off cliffs. Yet, in Episode 12, he manages to do a good jump, albeit while distracted. *Pickle originally had no arms in the trailer, but appears with them in Inanimate Insanity. *He is close friends with Taco, whom he befriended in the original trailer. Despite the fact that she says many random words and does not seem to be very intelligent at all, he still treats her as an equal. *Pickle was the only contestant who has ever been shown eating a cookie, however, it was revealed to be poisoned, and so, not even a true cookie at all. *Pickle has said "Okay, let's do this!" in Episodes 4, 6, 7, and 10. *Pickle has been injured the most of any contestant, Apple and OJ have been injured once, and he has been injured twice. *Pickle is actually a cucumber, revealed by his voice actor, Derek (TheOfficialPickle). NB Pickel.png Pickleidle.png Pickle_2.png Pickle_3.png Pickle_4.png Pickle_5.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Male Category:Merged Category:Food Category:Arms and Legs